


Watch

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She likes him to watch





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Do you like seeing my hand on your cock, Harry? Fingers wrapped around your length, moving up and down the swollen flesh, thumb wet with your pre-come.”

 

“God, Pansy,” he groaned, his hips bucking up until her warm hand. His hand moved down her body, squeezing her breast, twisting her nipple, gliding down her ribs before finding her wetness. She was straddling his leg, rubbing back and forth along his upper thigh, her small hand stroking him rapidly.

 

“Watch us,” she urged in a husky rasp that never failed to make him hard, squeezing and twisting as her hand kept moving.

 

Looking down between them, he watched. His fingers traced her wet lips, noticing how pink she was there, how wet. Sliding a finger into her, he began to fuck her, gripping her arse with his free hand, changing her position so she was leaning back against his hand, her free hand gripping his shoulder. He wanted to say words like she did, the words that excited him and made him ache to be inside her, but he always ended up blushing and stammering, ruining the mood. Instead, he kept himself busy licking, sucking, and biting her neck, shoulders, and collarbone.

 

“Add another finger, Harry. I want to feel you fucking me with your hand while I stroke your cock. I want you to come on me, hot seed on my stomach and breasts. And then you can lick it off while you’re fucking me so hard I feel you for days.”

 

He obeyed her dutifully, adding two more fingers, knowing she could take more. She moaned in his ear as his three fingers moved in and out, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit, leg soaked with her juices. Fingernails dug into his shoulder as she moved against his hand, his eyes watching her hand move along his cock. She was resting her forehead on his shoulder now, watching them, too. When her fingers moved down to squeeze his balls, he bucked up, coming as soon as her hand wrapped around his cock again.

 

“I love watching you come, Harry,” she purred, her hand continuing to move, milking him until he was completely spent, twitching in her hand before she released him.

 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he focused on making her come. “I want you to say my name when you…when you find release ,” he told softly, cheeks flushing slightly as she kissed him. It didn’t take long for her to tighten around his fingers, her lips leaving his as she moaned his name, coming against his hand as he watched.

The End


End file.
